Гекко Мория
| jname = ゲッコー･モリア | rname = Гэкко: Мориа | ename = Гекко Мория | first = Глава 449; Эпизод 343 | affiliation = Триллер Барк; Мистическая Четвёрка; Шичибукай (бывший) | occupation = Пират; Капитан; Шичибукай (бывший) | jva = Кацухиса Хоки | age = 48 (дебют) 50 (после таймскипа) | height = 692 см | birth = 6 сентября | bounty = 320 000 000 | dfbackcolor = 2D0A47 | dftextcolor = 0067A5 | dfname = Каге Каге но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Тень | dftype = Парамеция }} — пират, бывший Шичибукай. Впервые появляется на плавучем острове Триллер Барк в качестве главного злодея этой арки, похитившего тень Брука и других с помощью силы фрукта Каге Каге но Ми. Его награда составляла 320,000,000. Он принимал участие в войне против пиратов Белоуса на стороне Мирового Правительства, как и прочие законопослушные шичибукаи. Перед концом войны утратил свой титул и должен был быть уничтожен Донкихотом Дофламинго, однако успел сбежать. На данный момент местонахождение и судьба Мории неизвестны. Внешний вид Мория довольно большого размера и очертаниями похож на лук. Он является одним из самых высоких шичибукаев. Внешне Мория похож на дьявола. Из высокого бледного лба торчит два рога, длинная толстая шея (очень тонкая по сравнению с большим и круглым телом) заштопанная крестиком. Его оттопыренные уши заострены, как у эльфа, зубы не хуже чем у Арлонга. Волосы ярко- красные (в аниме фиолетовые) и стоят дыбом, кожа очень бледная, губы фиолетовые. Внешне Мория напоминает графа Дракулу в худшем из его обличий. Он носит чёрный короткий плащ и перчатки, старомодный галстук и красивый крест, но в то же время оранжевые штаны и клоунские башмаки. Во время встречи шичибукаев в Штаб-квартире Морского Дозора Мория также носил синий плащ с бежевым мехом. В молодости Мория был гораздо тоньше и неприметнее,но при этом серьёзнее и брутальнее. Как показано во флешбеке за 22 года до основной сюжетной линии, у Мории даже был подбородок.One Piece аниме и Манга - Том. 54 Эпизод 524 Эпизод 421, Moria's new cape Галерея Личность Хотя он утверждал, что он будет полагаться только на свои силы для достижения своих целей, Мория невероятно ленив, его девиз: "Полагайся на других для достижения своих целей". Как и другие персонажи в One Piece, он имеет ярко выраженный смех («Ки Ши Ши Ши"), которым он постоянно заливается. Он, видимо, хотел стать новым Королем Пиратов и считал, что обладая большим количеством подчиненных, он мог бы достичь своей цели. Он почти постоянно улыбается и выражение его лица меняется только в крайне редких случаях. Ведет он себя спокойно. Даже в битве с Луффи он был спокоен настолько, что казалось он не может проиграть. Как и у Луффи, у него было много хороших друзей в прошлом. Отношения thumb|left|Вспоминая о судьбе своего старого экипажа, Мория смеётся. Экипаж Триллер Барка очень очень уважал Морию, и, казалось, они всегда заботятся о его благополучии. Тем не менее, их лояльность по отношению к Мории, оказалось, из-за множества причин. Для зомби причиной стало их рабство, контроль над ними Мория получил за счёт силы фрукта и с годами контроль только усилился. Что касается людей в его команде, они продолжали служить ему из-за сделок, которые Мория заключил с ними в прошлом. Желание Перона заключалось в том , чтобы быть предоставленной самой себе себя и иметь армию зомби зверей, стремление Доктор Хогбак воскрешать умерших , а Абсалом хотел найти себе невесту. Хогбак и Абсалом показали свою лояльность, убегая с Триллер Барк с бессознательным Морией, который потерпел поражение. Перона пыталась бежать, когда она почувствовала, что ее жизнь находится под угрозой, но кроме этого она попыталась вывести провизию и сокровища на Таузенд Санни. Тем не менее, после получения новости о предполагаемой смерти Мория, она, казалось, расстроилась, и оплакивал его кончину. Мория, с другой стороны, очень мало заботился о зомби Триллер Барк (за исключением, возможно,заботился о более мощных зомби по причине их силы и ничего больше), это видно, когда Абсалом сообщает, что Брук вернулся и убийства зомби продолжаются, Мория просто поворачивается к другой цели без видимого беспокойства. Хотя он рассматривал свой человеческий экипажа более высоко , он, казалось, не показывает слишком много тревоги, если они были разбиты. Враги Луффи является врагом Мории, потому что сыграл важную роль в уничтожении его армии зомби. Это чувство взаимно, и они тоже, кажется, видят друг в друге конкурентов, так как у них обоих цель стать Королем Пиратов. Мория также был заинтересован в краже тени Луффи дважды: в Триллер Барке, чтобы засунуть в труп Орза и усилить его способности и в Маринфорде, чтобы засунуть в труп Орза Младшего . Мория единственный Шичибукай, который был шокирован тем, что Монки Д. Драгон является отцом Луффи. До появления Луффи, Мория уже имел бесчисленных врагов во время поиска трупов сильных воинов и теней для их оживления, делая врага из каждого чью тень он извлек. По иронии судьбы, Мория, казалось, заботился чуть больше с благосостоянии своих жертв, чем о его зомби, главным образом потому,что тени жертв которые он украл = используются для поддержания "жизни" его зомби и, таким образом, если эти люди умрут, зомби тоже не смогут жить. Мория стремиться найти сильных воинов, чтобы взять у них тень или убить их, но сохранить тело для имплантации в него новой тени для их воскрешения. Самым главным врагом Мории является Йонко Кайдо, который, казалось бы несёт ответственность за смерть его старого экипажа. Мория провел десять лет, создавая свою армию зомби, чтобы отомстить. После окончания Войны в Маринфорде, Мория стал мишенью для Дофламинго и Мирового Правительства. Морию посчитали недостойным сохранять статус Шичибукая и Дофламинго был отдан приказ избавиться от Мории и заставить поверить в то, что он умер во время войны. Шичибукаи Мория был знаком с Бартоломью Кумой, с которым он, казалось, хотел бы сразиться, об этом свидетельствует, то что он резко крикнул Куме, когда тот предложил ему помощь. Кроме того, казалось, будет плохая встреча с Джинбеем, поскольку последний знал слабости солдат зомби. Во время участия в боевых действиях в Штабе морского дозора, Мория утверждая, что украдёт у Джинбея тень. Мория также был отрицательно настроен по отношению к Донкихоту Дофламинго, так как Дофламинго повредил Орза младшего. После войны он подрался с Дофламинго когда тому было приказано убить его. Мория был замечен на земле с кровоточащими ранами. В это время над ним смеётся Дофламинго и говорит, что он слишком слаб, чтобы быть Шичибукаем, и было бы лучше, чтобы он благородно умер на войне. Способности и Силы Гекко Мория мог физически выдержать удар Гому Гому но Пистолет и Гому Гому но Шторм от ужасного Луффи, хотя эти удары смогли победить Орза. Кроме того кажется Мория остался невредимым, когда Нами атаковала Орза. Так же из за своих размеров Мория может сбить с ног любого нормального человека используя лишь одну руку. Он был в порядке и смог сражаться после принятия всей силы удара от Джинбея. Когда то Мория был на равне с Кайдо - одним из Йонко. Однако в последней войне с Белоусом, Дофламинго утверждал Мировому Правительству, что Мория слишком слаб и его стоит вычеркнуть из списка Шичибукай. Дьявольский Фрукт thumb|left|195px|Мория изпользует Каге Каге но ми Мория, в общем, предпочитает избегать борьбы , или по крайней мере борьбы с врагом напрямую, либо это делает его тень или один из его зомби. Его собственная тень может бороться за него, а он может ничего не делать, но следить за происходящим. Тень в основном твердая, и может легко менять свою форму на крошечных летучих мышей. Тень не может быть разрушена и будет продолжать изменяться. Мория может меняться местами со своей тенью, что помогает уворачиваться от атак. Мория обладает способностью кражи теней с помощью фрукта Каге Каге но Ми. Потеря теней людьми приводит к их испарению, если они вступают в контакт с солнечным светом. Мориа также может создавать разных зомби путем имплантации украденной тени в бездыханный труп. Люди, у которых украли их тени остаются в коме в течение двух дней. Если они умирают, зомби теряет свою тень. В то время как Луффи едва мог выдержать 100 теней ( это получило название "Кошмар Луффи"), Мория удалось сохранить 1000 теней в его собственном теле и контролировать их , хотя это был все еще не его предел. Оружие Мория владеет гигантскими ножницами, которые он использует вместе с его Каге Каге но Ми, чтобы отрезать тени людей. Он носит их все время, так как он может украсть тени даже во время боя, это показано, когда он взял тень у Робин. Ножницы также используются, чтобы можно было разъединить лезвия, сделав два перевернутых меча. Также Мория способен Мория имплантировать в себя тени фехтовальщиков и стать фехтовальщиком с двумя мечами. История Ранние годы Мория присутствовал на казни Гол Д. Роджера и был свидетелем его знаменитой речи. Это, вероятно, способствовало давней мечте Мории стать новым Королем Пиратов. После казни он, как и многие другие, поднял флаг и начал делать себе имя в Новом Мире. Жизнь как пирата Мория стал пиратом, сила которого была сопоставима с Кайдо, одним из Йонко, а также стал Шичибукаем. В это время в Новом Мире, весь его экипаж был видимо убит. Их смерть повлияла на его представление о подчиненных.One Piece Аниме и Манга - Том. 49 Эпизод 481 и Эпизод 373, Мория объясняет Луффи , что случилось с ним в прошлом. После потери своей команды, Мория загорелся идеей получить достаточно сил, чтобы победить даже Кайдо. За десять лет до текущей сюжетной линией, Мория, вместе с Абсаломом и Пероной, искал человека по имени Доктор Хогбак. При встрече с врачом, Мория предложил ему способ воскресить свою покойную любовь, Викторию Синдри, вернуть к жизни. Благодаря использованию силы дьявольского фрукта, Мория имплантировал украденные тени в труп и получил верность врача взамен. Мория вместе с врачом и двумя своими помощниками создали корабль "Триллер Барк" и отправились во Флорианский Треугольник. Там они начали ловить всех, кто вошел на корабль, продолжая поиски пиратов с сильной тенью. Затем Мория начал делать зомби с помощью теней, украденных из своих жертв и тел, поставляемых Доктором Хогбаком.One Piece Аниме и Манга -Том. 48 Эпизод 468 и Эпизод 363, Мория, вместе с Абсалом, Перонй и Хогбаком встретились десять лет назад. Пять лет назад скелет по имени Брук пришёл на Триллер Барк, чтобы починить руль на своём корабле. Он был схвачен и Мория поместил его тень в тело мечника Рюмы. В поисках своей тени скелет вернулся на корабль и очистил некоторых зомби. Затем он был остановлен Рюмой, а Мория стал исправлять беспорядок, который Брук устроил. Триллер Барк После четырех дней сна и кошмаров, Мория был разбужен своими слугами. Те сказали своему хозяину, что настало время для "ночного захвата". Позже Мория начинает готовить план против команды Мугивар. thumb|left|Мория, после того, как отрезал тень Луффи"Захват" начался с того, что Мория забирает тени Санджи и Зоро, которых поймали первых, и помещает их тени в зомби Джигоро Ветра и Инуппе. Позже, к Мории был доставлен Луффи. Он пытался сбежать, но его попытка провалилась и Мория смог забрать тень Луффи. Его тень Мория решил поместить в 900-летнего зомби Орза. Мория думал, что Орз будет сильнейшим зомби в истории и даже сможет победить Кайдо Через некоторое время Мория сражается с Луффи и встречает Орза, который стал совсем послушным зомби, поле этого он приказывает Орзу победить Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы в Трллер Барке и перенести их на Таузенд Санни. Мория побежал в лес, убегая от Монки Д. Луффи и при этом очень широко улыбался. Он завёл Луффи в глубь леса Триллер Барка и в тот момент когда Луффи поймал его, оказалось, что всё это время Мугивара бежал за тенью.Тень начала убегать от Луффи и попыталась скрыться в небе.Он растянул свои руки и схватил тень, но она распалась на маленькие шарики и быстро улетела назад к Мории. Гекко Мория в это время прятался в тени своего танцевального зала.Мория приветствовал Бартоломью Кума и своих приспешников: Дзирого, Нин и Бао, зомби пришли, чтобы сообщить хозяину о происходящем на Триллер Барке . Кума сказал Мории, что была найдена замена Крокодайлу, потерявшему свой пост шичибукая. Он пожелал быть осторожнее и не проиграть Соломенным Шляпам. Мория, неповеривши в это, сказал Куме просто сидеть и наблюдать за тем, как он побеждает Мугивар .One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Moria is informed by Kuma who is Crocodile's successor. Использую его техику Доппельман переключения, Мориа вошел в живот Орза и помог бегемоту сражаться с Мугиварами. С силой своего Дьявольского Фрукта, Мориа помогал Орзу своей техникай, давая телу бегемота растягиваться в течении битвы. Медленно, Мория и Орз одолели каждого Мугивару одного за другим. В середине битвы, Мория был мнгновенно задержан силой фрукта Хана Хана но Ми Робин, но он остановил её, отрезав её тень, и продолжал помогать Орзу в желудке бегемота. Благодаря помощи Мории Орзу, позволяющей телу бегемота вытягиваться и защищаться от соли, Мория и Орз были готовы одолеть последий двух Мугивар, когда те были неожиданно спасены Луффи.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapters 474-478 and Episodes 369-372, Moria aids Oars in fighting against the Straw Hats and Brook until Luffy shows up. С Луффи на сцене, Морию схватил шок, когда тот отбил удар Орза и отбросил его на расстояние в несколько ярдов. К удивлению Мории , Луффи неожиданно стал черезвычайно сильным и смог наносить массивные удары по Орзу. После того как Морию стало швырять из стороны в сторону по животу Орза, получавшему многочисленные удары Луффи, Шичибукай решил по-добру по-здорову вылезти, пока что-нибудь не произошло с ним. К сожалению для него, Мория получил удар в лицо от Луфии. Мория оказался в центре града ударов, посланых Луффи Гому Гому но Штормом против шичибукая и Орза . Получив несколько ударов от Луффи, Мория был выбит из битвы.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 479 and Episode 372, Moria and Oars are knocked down by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm. thumb|290px|Гекко Мория после поглощения тысячи теней, с помощью Теневого Азгарда. Мория, однако, небыл побежден так легко и решил в процессе узнать, как Луффи смог получить своё усиление . Разозлённый потерей своего корабля, он использовал массу усиков, исходящих из его тела, чтобы уничтожить всех оставшихся зомби и поглотить их тени. Это дало ему усиление и превратила в большую, ящерице-подобную форму.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moria absorbs the shadows and upgrades his body. Эта форма была не только сильной , но еще и крайне нестабильой; переполененый тенями через край, Мориа часто отрыгивал ими наружу. Луффи использовал это в свое преимущество, целясь в живот Мории, чтобы тот выдавал их больше. Хотя обе воюющих стороны упорно боролись, Мориа, начавши искать выход из ситуации, в которую он себя втянул, в конечном счете ударился об центральную мачту Триллер Барка , эффективно накачавшую его живот и вынудившую его отдать все тени.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 482 and Episode 374, Moria vs. Luffy. Маринфорд thumb|left|300px|Мория призывает свою армию мертвых. Он был замечен, лежавшим в безсознательном положении на корабле, управляемым Абсаломам и Хогбаком , на пути с Триллер Барка. Очевидно, он ответил на требование Шичибукаев бороться против Белоуса и присоединяется к войне, позже был показан обедающим с другими Шичибукаями, за исключением Дзинбея и Боа Хэнкока, с бинтами на голове, появившихся после его борьбы с Луффи, и также носит мехавую обрезаную кепку. Он в Маринфорде рядом с Бартоломью Кумой , Донкихотом Дофламинго , Дракулем Михоуком и Боа Хэнкоком , готовый к предстоящему сражению . Он был удивлен когда узнал, что Портгас Д. Эйс - сын Гол Д. Роджера . После того,как он узнал, что Орз младший находятся под командованием Белоуса, Мория выразил интерес к взятию гигантского трупа. Поэтому, когда Дофламинго отрезал правую ногу гиганта его силай, Мория становится рассерженным на него и решает добить Орз мадшего, используя теневое копье, чтобы добится этого. Когда Луффи и его товарищи, бежавшие с Импел Дауна, падают с неба на поле битвы, Мория замечен кричащем на Луффи вгневе. Он тогда попытался отдать приказ, чтобы его зомби боролись с Луффи, сказав, что он хочет использовать тень Луффи, чтобы возвратить к жизни Орза младшего, но Дзинбей облил их морской водой, доведя их до состояния безжизненных тел. Когда он узнает, что отец Луффи никто иной, как Драгон, он был единственным Шачибукаем не издавшим и единого звука . Потом он пытается бороться с Дзинбеем и взять его тень, хотя Дзинбею удается уклониться и ударить Морию, несмотря на то, что тот усилил себя тенями Дозорных. После он начал драку с капитаном 10-го отряда Белоуса Куриэля на поединок заявляя, что он бы насладился, увидя, что Белоус умирает во время войны. Когда Белоусу наносит удар Сквардо, Мория был замечен с удовольствием на лице. На площади Мория боролся с Пиратами Белоуса и их союзниками, пока Белоус не создал трещину, чтобы отделить пиратов и Дозорных. Когда Белоус скончался в руках Пиратов Черной Бороды, Мория замечен улыбающимся, как он сказал до этого, взаправду наслаждаясь смертью Белоуса. После прибытия Шанкса с целью закончить войну, Мория продолжает улыбаться, в то время как стоял вместе со всеми остальными. Послевоенная арка. thumb|Мория атакован Пацифистами и Дофламинго. После войны, Гекко Мория был замечен в переулке Маринфорда , подвергшимся жестокому нападению Дофламинго и группой Пацифист , из-за того что, по его словам, Морию посчитали слишком слабым, чтобы продолжать как Шичибукай , и будет лучше если он будет устранен тут, когда мир будет верить, что он умер на войне. Когда Мория спросил, является ли это приказом Сэнгоку , Дофламинго насмешливо ответил : "И даже выше". Перона позже заявила, что газетные заголовки заявляют, что он умер на войе, хотя Михоук спросил является ли это правдой, ведь как он вспоминает, Мория был жив в конце битвы, не зная о том, что Дофламинго приказали убить Морию. Позже стало известно, что Мория исчез перед тем как Дофламинго смог нанести смертельный удар. Дофламинго задался вопросом, мог бы Дьявольский плод Мории являтся причиной его исчезновения, с его таинственным собеседником, имеющим сомнения относительно этого. Однако, его нынешнее местположение и нынешний статус остаются неизвестными, также Дофламинго сказал, что Мория был слишком сильно ранен, и, что бы тот ни сделал, он всёравно умрёт. Основные битвы *Гекко Мория vs. Кайдо (не показано) *Гекко Мория (Доппелман) vs. Монки Д. Луффи *Гекко Мория и Орз vs.Пираты Соломенной Шляпы (без Луффи) и Брук *Гекко Мория и Орз vs. Кошмарный Луффи *Гекко Мория vs. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы *Гекко Мория (Теневой Азгард) vs. Монки Д. Луффи *Гекко Мория, Бартоломью Кума и Донкихот Дофламинго vs. Орз младший *Гекко Мория vs. Джинбей *Гекко Мория vs. Куриэл *Гекко Мория vs. Донкихот Дофламинго и отряд Пацифист. Перевод и проблемы дублирования В описании персонажей и итогах Volume 47 (страница 5) Moria заявлен как 元七武海 "moto Shichibukai", что моежт быть переведено, как "бывший Шичибукай", что неточно .Однако, это никогда не появлялось в актуальных частях. Другая общая ошибка, что многие верят, что его прозвище "Король Глубин"(англ."King of the Depths"). На самом деле, полное имя Шичибукаев "Ниже Короля Семь Вооруженных Морей"(англ. "Below King Seven Armed Seas"). Часть "Ниже Короля"(англ. "Below King") произвела конфуз на многих людей, таким образом они говорили, что "Ниже Короля", или "Король Глубин", его прозвище. Его фамилия не только базируется на геконе, но это также игра слов Японского слова "Лунный свет"( Gekkou), это даёт ему тему кошмара. Также, Mori это по латыне "умереть". Пример: Memento mori ("Помни, ты должен умереть"). Как выяснилось, Mori это на японском 'Лес', не 'смерть'; это на латинском, что Mori значит смерть. Однако, высказывание "Moria" является основой этого слова , это можно считать фактом Ложной Энтимологии, ведь Ода никогда не подтверждал этого. Товары thumb|180px|Onepiece DX фигурка Гекко Мории Как заметный персоонаж , он был представлен в товарах для фанатов. Гекко Мория был представлен среди других Шичибукаев в серии One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap (Ремешки для телефона) и дважды в One Piece Super Deformed Figures(Супер искаженные фигурки). Он также был представлен в One Piece DX Figure, отправлен для создания One Piece World Collectable Figure series в июле 2010 вместе с другими Шичибукаями. Прочее * По результатам 4-ого Японского Опроса фанатов (Fan Poll), Гекко Мория был 44-ым по популярности персонажем. * Обе части его имени подтверждают его тему : Гекко, как говорилось в начале - значит ящерица, а "Мория"(англ. Moria) возможо от 蠑螈 которое читается как "imori", значит "Тритон". И выделенные буквы Gec'ko Mori'a, производят Komori, что озночает "Летучая мышь" в Японии. Гекко представлен в Японии как Gekko, что значит "Лунный свет" в Японском, что отлично подходит к его теме ужасов. * Гекко Мория был самым старшим и самым высоким среди Шичибукаев. * Почти по иронии судьбы, Гекко Морию и Джинбея озвучивает один и тот же сэйю. * Он, Крокодайл, и Боа Хэнкок имеют тотем рептилий. Его тотем - это геккон. Примечания External Links *Gecko - Wikipedia article about the animal Moria's animal theme is based on. *Leek - Wikipedia article about the vegetable Moria resembles. Навигация по сайту ca:Gekko Moriah de:Gekko Moriah en:Gekko Moriah es:Gekko Moriah fr:Gecko Moria it:Gekko Moria zh:月光摩利亞 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Мистическая Четвёрка Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Экс-шичибукай Категория:Антагонисты саги Великой Войны Категория:Статьи с машинным переводом Категория:Персонажи Флорианского Треугольника Категория:Антагонисты во флешбеках